1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for processing surface of steel wire, and more particularly to a device for removing tempering liquid for use after tempering steel wire.
2. Background of the Invention
The tire bead steel wire has high strength, good toughness, excellent fatigue properties and good linearity, is primarily used in the tire edge as a reinforcing skeleton material, and is generally formed by drawing high carbon steel wire rod. To further improve the rust resistance, heat aging resistance, and binding force between rubber, the tire bead steel wire is a bronze-plated steel wire. Prior to plating, the surface of the steel wire usually requires a plating treatment. The surface treatment prior to plating is indeed of particularly importance, in which it is required to remove the stress of steel wire by tempering and treat the surface of steel wire by rinsing. The cleanliness of the surface treatment for the tire bead steel wire determine the quality of the plating layer.
In the current manufacturing of tire bead steel wire, in order to remove the stress in the steel wire, a high temperature lead pot tempering is mostly used in the heat treatment procedure. However, the lead used in such a tempering is volatile, which not only causes air pollution, but also is harmful to the operator's health. Meanwhile, during tempering, the steel wire tends to bring the lead in the furnace to the following rinsing procedure, and causes pollution to the rinsing procedure. Since the lead bath tempering has a very high cost, a technique appears in which a high temperature molten sodium hydroxide alkali liquor replaces the high temperature lead liquor during tempering of steel wire. The cost of sodium hydroxide is much lower than that of lead. However, during tempering, sodium hydroxide tends to attach to the surface of steel wire, and at the end of tempering, the sodium hydroxide molten liquid on the steel wire will condense on the steel wire and will be brought to the following rinsing procedure, so that the consumption of sodium hydroxide increases. Besides, since it is impossible to recover the sodium hydroxide which attaches to the surface of steel wire, this not only causes the waste of sodium hydroxide, but also influences the cleaning effect in the following rinsing procedure, which is also one of the important reasons for which this kind of tempering process can not be promoted. In case a conventional wiping tool is used, as the temperature decreases, the alkali liquor on the surface of steel wire will constantly condense on the wiping tool, so that the wiping tool can not be used for a long time. In addition, the common wiping method can not remove the solid state sodium hydroxide which attaches to the surface of steel wire.